Save Tonight
by undercoverklainer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend their last day-and night-together before Kurt has to leave for New York.


**A/N:**** Okay, so this is my first time writing anything more than PG, so bear with me here! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_I__ don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then,  
I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

Kurt watched with fond amusement as his boyfriend flitted around the courtyard singing. _  
_

_Well, this is a pleasant surprise._

He pulled his knees up to his chest and watched as Blaine engaged himself in a game of double dutch. He really was adorable. Kurt's smile faltered a bit as he realised that if he did take his boyfriend's advice, if he did go to New York, then this was the sort of thing he'd be missing out on every day. This very well may be the last time he got to see Blaine perform for a while.

But he kept on smiling proudly, right up until Blaine walked down the staircase, meeting him in a hug as the number ended.

"I'll miss you so much."

* * *

A week later found them both sitting at the Hummel-Hudson kitchen table, huddled around Kurt's laptop.

He and his father had had a long, serious chat, and after about three days it was decided that Kurt was going to New York.

"Done," he said as he clicked the button, completing the transaction and securing himself a plane ticket to the city of his dreams. "I'll be in New York in two days."

Blaine's smile slowly receded from his face. "T-two days? That's so soon!" He tried his best to sound excited, but Kurt saw though his façade.

Kurt moved his chair closer to Blaine's and placed a hand over his thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Aw, come on baby, I'll be back in just a few weeks for thanksgiving!"

"I know, and I shouldn't be feeling like this. You're about to take the opportunity of a lifetime and I'm here bringing you down."

Kurt frowned, getting up out of his seat so he could pull Blaine into a hug. "Don't. Don't say that, you haven't done anything wrong." A kiss to his forehead. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'm going to miss you just as much. If not _more_."

He reached over and covered Blaine's lips with his own, kissing him slowly until the tension started seeping out of their bodies and all that was left was a warm, pleasant sensation that left them both breathless.

Blaine was the first to pull away, looking up at his boyfriend with a smile that reached his eyes. "Two days, huh? I think we can make that work."

That earned him another long kiss. And maybe another after that. And they really did mean to stop after the first three kisses but when your boyfriend's lips are _that delicious_, why would you really _want_ to stop?

They were lying on the couch kissing lazily about an hour later when Kurt's phone buzzed, alerting him of a received text message.

He pulled away from Blaine reluctantly and dug the phone out of his pocket, reading it quickly before typing out a quick reply. He looked towards Blaine apologetically. "It's my dad; he's on his way home now."

Blaine nodded and reached over to give Kurt one last kiss on the lips. "That's okay; I should probably be getting home for supper soon anyway." He grabbed his bag and coat and began walking towards the front door, Kurt following him not far behind.

"Thanks for helping me with all of this, Blaine. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." Kurt reached for his hand, and gripped it tightly.

"And I don't know what I'd do without _you_. But really, it was no problem."

Kurt smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"My mom and dad are leaving tomorrow morning to visit Cooper for a few days. So I was thinking that maybe we could spend the day together. And the night. I just really want to be with you one more time before you leave. We could watch movies and make dinner like we usually do, or I could take you out on a real, proper date. With flowers and everything. And afterwards I want to take you home and make love to you for hours, because I'm going to miss that, and I'm going to miss _you_. God, I'm going to miss you so much, Kurt." When Kurt pulled back from the hug there were tears welling up in Blaine's eyes. He reached up and cupped Blaine's face between his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that managed to spill over. It was only when Blaine leaned over to kiss his wet cheek that he realized he was crying, too.

"That all sounds perfect, Blaine." His voice was still thick with tears, but he was feeling far from sad. He was just completely overwhelmed by the love he felt for his boyfriend. "I love you."

Blaine smiled. "I love you, too." He was leaning in for another kiss when the front door slammed open.

"Dad!" Kurt squealed, quickly pulling his face away from Blaine's. "Can't you knock?"

"At the door to my own house?" Burt chuckled, and ruffled Kurt's hair, much to his son's dismay.

"Sorry Mr. Hummel—"

"Burt."

"Sorry, Burt, I was just leaving." Blaine looked incredibly nervous. Kurt silently cursed his father for ever giving Blaine the 'don't hurt my son or else' chat. Blaine has looked scared out of wits ever since.

"Look, kiddo, how many times do I have to tell you? You're basically part of the family, you're welcome to come over whenever you like." Burt paused before adding, "In fact, would you like to stay for supper? Carole's making spaghetti."

"Thank you, sir, but I can't stay today. My parents are going on vacation tomorrow and they want to spend time with me before they leave." Blaine was shifting from foot to foot. Kurt reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder in hopes of calming him down.

"Oh, okay. Kurt, you have any luck with getting those plane tickets?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it at supper." His father nodded and left the room. Kurt turned to Blaine, giving him a quick hug. "You should probably get going before it starts getting dark out."

"Yeah. Call me later?"

"Promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Blaine."

* * *

_**One new message from: Blaine Anderson 3**_

_hey babe :) i'm waiting outside, so whenever you're ready xox_

Kurt smiled at the text and took one last look in his mirror. He had spent the last hour trying to pick out something fabulous for his date with Blaine ("Kurt, everything you own is fabulous, don't worry about it") and attempting to get his hair to look the way he wanted it to. After doing a twice-over in the mirror, he grabbed his coat and walked out to where Blaine was waiting in his car.

He could feel autumn in the air. The way the air felt dry and crisp, and the extra chill in the wind let him know that yes, it would soon be scarf season. And then he wouldn't need any more excuses as to why he was wearing something on his neck. Because he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Rachel, or Carole, or _Finn_, that he was simply hiding his hickeys from the night before.

He tried his best not to think about the fact that once Blaine isn't around, he's not going to have any to hide.

He climbed into the passenger side of Blaine's car and shut the door, thankful for the warmth inside the vehicle.

"Good morning," Blaine reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I was thinking we could have a picnic for lunch, and then go back to my place to watch a movie?"

"That sounds wonderful. And I was thinking for supper we could go to that new fancy restaurant that opened up last month? It's a bit expensive, but it's been getting great reviews and I really want to take you somewhere special."

Blaine gave him a bright smile. "And then back to my house?"

"And then back to your house."

* * *

They drove to a quiet park on the outskirts of Lima and ate their lunch amongst the colourful autumn trees. It was perfect; sweet just like the strawberries they fed each other between kisses.

And, as much as they both hated it, minutes turned to hours and eventually they had to leave if they wanted to make it to dinner in time for their reservations. They drove back to Blaine's house to freshen up (they didn't have time to watch a movie. "It's not like we would have actually watched it, anyway." Blaine had said) and then drove to the restaurant.

"Excuse me," Kurt said to the receptionist, "Reservations for Kurt Hummel?"

The receptionist quickly flipped through her papers and nodded. "Good evening to you both. Table for two?"

"Yes please."

She gestured for them to follow her. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and they were led to a table near the back of the room. The only light was provided by a candle surrounded by rose petals in the middle of the table. The whole layout—along with the soft music playing in the background—provided a romantic atmosphere that Kurt greatly approved of.

Blaine smiled at the receptionist. "Thank you very much, ma'am, this is perfect."

"Good. Someone will be by soon to take your orders. Good evening."

As she left, Blaine picked up one of the rose petals and began laughing.

Kurt let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"This place even _feels_ expensive. I feel like I should have worn a suit."

The two burst into a fit of giggles, earning them a few glares, but they couldn't care less. They were happy and in love, so why shouldn't they be able to show it?

A waiter came by before long, and took Blaine's order of fettuccine alfredo, along with Kurt's order of lobster risotto.

As they were waiting for their dishes, Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand between both of his. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"And I love you. Is it possible that I miss you already?"

Blaine looked up at him with a bittersweet smile. "It must have to be, because I feel the same way. I can't wait for tonight, I just want to feel close to you again." He squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but before he could the waiter had returned with their food.

"Enjoy, gentlemen."

"Thank you." Blaine stared down at his plate in awe. Kurt laughed at him.

"You act as if you've never seen presentable food in your life."

"Hey!" Blaine shot him a look of exaggerated shock, followed by a quiet laugh. "Seriously though, just look at the presentation! It's gorgeous."

"Looks like you're more interested in your supper than your own boyfriend. I get it, you've lost interest." Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed before taking a bite of the pasta. "Holy shit, Kurt! It tastes even better than it looks, you _have _to try some."

"My boyfriend, the food enthusiast." Kurt rolled his eyes but still leaned over to take the bite that Blaine was offering him. His eyes widened. "Wow."

"Mmhmm." Blaine smiled proudly before turning back to his food. "See, I have reason to be obsessed.

Kurt laughed. "Indeed you do."

They were mostly silent after that, sharing bites of food every little while (they had found that Kurt's risotto was incredibly delicious as well) and just enjoying each other's company.

But when Blaine reached over to drink some of his water though a straw, all the time his eyes on Kurt, he lost it. Kurt's fork nearly dropped as his mind was flooded with some not-so-innocent images from a week ago when Blaine had those exact same plump lips wrapped around something else entirely…

"Kurt?" Blaine was now staring at him with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? You look flushed."

Kurt's pupils were blown with lust, and in that moment he wanted nothing more to be out of this restaurant and back home in Blaine's bed. "I'm fine. Just hurry up and finish, I want to get home."

He shot Blaine an intense look and watched with amusement as the realization dawned on his face.

"Yes, o-of course. Home." He sputtered. "That sounds good."

After the check was paid for and they made it out to the car, Kurt practically shoved Blaine up against it and started kissing him breathless. He ground his hips up against him, smirking when he realized that Blaine was just as hard as he was. Then just as quick as he started, Kurt pulled away and hopped into the car, leaving Blaine panting and dazed outside.

A few seconds later, Blaine joined him in the car and started the engine. "What was that?"

"A taste of what's to come."

Kurt grinned to himself and placed a hand on Blaine's thigh. He kept it there for the entire ride home, massaging it with just enough pressure to drive Blaine insane without giving him what he really wanted.

When they got to the house they pretty much ran inside. They ended up falling onto the couch, kissing furiously.

"That was cruel," Blaine said between kisses. "Do you know how hard it is to drive when all I want to do is ravish you?"

Kurt growled and continued to grind up against his boyfriend. "What can I say; I'm a bit of a tease." He leaned down and took Blaine's earlobe between his teeth, nibbling gently.

Blaine moaned. "Too much clothes."

Kurt got up off of him and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it off to reveal…

Another shirt.

Blaine threw his head back in frustration. "Kurt."

"Yeah, yeah." He quickly pulled the other shirt over his head and then Blaine was practically salivating over the expanse of milky white skin that was revealed. He reached up and ran his hands over Kurt's bare chest, his thumb catching on a nipple and making Kurt gasp.

"You like that, baby?" He ran his thumb over it again, pushing Kurt back against the couch before taking it in his mouth. Kurt squealed. After Blaine had found out that he had particularly sensitive nipples, he seemed to love giving them attention and making Kurt come undone at every chance he got.

Blaine reached down and cupped Kurt through his pants, groaning at how hard he was. How hard _Blaine_ had made him.

"Bed." Kurt panted. Blaine nodded and got up off of the couch. He hauled off his shirt as Kurt began walking up the stairs, swaying his hips. He looked back over his shoulder at Blaine, who was staring back at him with a slack jaw. "Hurry up or I'll start without you!"

Blaine didn't need much more encouragement after that.

When he made it up to his room, Kurt was lying on the bed in his underwear palming himself slowly. "Fuck."

He opened his eyes at Blaine's exclamation. "Nice of you to join me. Now get over here, I want to kiss you."

"Okay." Blaine shrugged off his own jeans and joined his boyfriend on the bed. Kurt quickly flipped them over so that he was on top. He pressed his mouth to Blaine's, running his tongue against his lips and asking for permission. Blaine opened his mouth a bit, immediately letting Kurt's tongue twine with his, battling for dominance.

Kurt's hands wandered down to the elastic of Blaine's boxers. "Lift your hips."

Blaine did as he was told, and Kurt pulled off the garment exposing Blaine's painfully hard cock. He whimpered. "You too?"

Within a few minutes they were both naked and pressed against each other, Kurt's hand wrapped around both of their erections as he sucked a hickey into Blaine's neck. He pulled away and looked Blaine straight in the eyes. "I wanna ride you."

"Fuck yes," Blaine planted a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend's lips before flipping them again so Kurt was lying on his back. He reached over to where he kept a bottle of lube in his beside drawer (he kept it hidden inside a rolled up sock, mind you. He wouldn't dare risk his parents finding it) and dropped the half-empty bottle beside Kurt, who was stroking himself lazily. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's whispering softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed him gently. "And I can't wait to feel you inside me."

Blaine smiled and coated his fingers with lube, warming it up before pressing one against Kurt's entrance. He groaned at the tight heat as it slipped past the first ring of muscle. Kurt took a sharp intake of breath as Blaine's finger pushed all the way inside him, and began slowly moving back and forth.

"Okay?"

Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend. No matter how many times they did this, Blaine would always stop to make sure that he was comfortable. "Perfect. Another?"

Blaine gave him a quick kiss on the nose before pushing in another finger. Kurt moaned and began pushing back against Blaine's hand. Blaine scissored his fingers, stretching Kurt open for him. He crooked his fingers forward. Kurt's reaction was almost instant. He arched his body off the bed and basically screamed.

"_There_. There—oh god Blaine. _Fuck_." He took a deep breath. "Again? With three this time?"

Kurt looked positively _wrecked_. And he wasn't even inside him yet. Blaine took out his fingers and poured a little more lube on them before bringing them back to Kurt's hole, pushing three in this time. He started fucking them in and out, making sure to pay extra attention to Kurt's prostate. Blaine tried his best to ignore his own aching cock, but it was quite difficult when every sound escaping Kurt's lips was hot enough to send a spark of arousal down his spine.

When the three fingers no longer met any resistance and were sliding in and out with ease, he pulled them out of Kurt's ass and wiped the extra lube off on the bed sheets. They could always be washed later.

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a hot kiss, and then pushed his boyfriend up against the headboard. "I'm going to ride you so hard you forget your own name." Kurt's voice came out in a growl, and Blaine found it _so incredibly hot_.

"Please."

Kurt bit his lip for a second. "Can we—no condom?" They had gone bare a few times before, and they both loved how close it made them feel to each other. But it was _messy_, so most times the pair opted to use a condom. "It's just…I want to be able to feel _you_."

"O-of course we can, Kurt." Blaine smiled before reaching for the bottle of lube again and slicking himself up. Kurt positioned himself above Blaine and took a deep breath before slowly seating himself down on his cock. Blaine stroked his sides reassuringly as he adjusted to the stretch.

Kurt leaned down and gave his boyfriend a long kiss. "I love you."

Blaine smiled back at him. "I love _you_."

Kurt began to rock back and forth, his head thrown back in pleasure. "Fuck. I—you feel so good, Blaine."

Blaine let out a moan as Kurt began to pick up speed. He wanted to say that Kurt felt good too, but the feeling of his tight ass clenching around him with absolutely nothing between them was enough to make him forget how to speak.

Kurt chose that moment to lean down so that their chests were pressed together, and glued his lips to Blaine. His cock was pressed between their stomachs, and he moaned at the friction that he was finally receiving.

"Kurt." Blaine panted before Kurt claimed his lips in another searing kiss, all the while rocking back and forth on Blaine's cock. He could barely think straight, but there was one thought that kept resurfacing in Blaine's mind. And that was how complete he felt being connected to Kurt in a way like this. It made him feel more vulnerable than ever, but he never doubted for a second that Kurt would take care of him. "God, so tight."

Kurt sat up once more, and pulled himself almost completely off of Blaine before slamming back down again, eliciting screams from the both of them. The thrust had been angled to brush off Kurt's prostate, and made Blaine go deeper than before.

The room was then filled with moans and gasps and "fucks" and "I love yous" as Kurt continued bouncing up and down on Blaine's cock, speeding up as they both neared their orgasms.

"C-close" Blaine had stuttered. He found himself stuck between clenching his eyes shut in pleasure and keeping them open just so he could see his gorgeous boyfriend in that moment.

Kurt had taken in a shuddering breath before replying. "Me too. Touch me?" Blaine reached one hand up to stroke Kurt's erection, and twined the fingers of his other between Kurt's. He squeezed his hand tightly. "Fuck."

"Mmm…"

Kurt let out a gasp as Blaine brushed up against him at the perfect angle. Instead of lifting up again, he kept his hips in place and began grinding down on Blaine's cock. "Faster."

Blaine sped up his hand and groaned with pleasure as Kurt's whole body tensed around him as he climaxed, white ropes of come spilling across both his and Blaine's chests. As he was coming down, Blaine flipped them over and began fucking him into the mattress, desperate to find release. Kurt whimpered at the oversensitivity, but reached a hand behind Blaine to brush over his hole.

And with that Blaine was tipped over the edge, moaning and spilling deep inside of Kurt's ass. He kept thrusting through his orgasm, and then collapsed onto the mattress beside Kurt.

He gently pulled out of Kurt, both wincing at the sensitivity. No words were needed, just soft kisses and loving caresses shared between them let them know that it was good for them both.

Kurt rolled over on his side. Blaine wrapped an arm around him so they were spooning, and pulled him in close. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's jaw before whispering, "I love you. And I'm sorry that today didn't go exactly as planned. I had candles and roses and—"

"It was absolutely perfect the way it was."

"You—you did?"

Kurt turned around to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. "I did. I love everything that we do together Blaine, whether it's planned or not. And _that_" he gestured to their two naked bodies. "_That_ was amazing."

Blaine smiled, and his heart skipped a beat.

"But," Kurt continued, "I'm kind of really messy right now. How about we clean up and then get back to cuddling?"

Twenty minutes, a quick shower, and a change of sheets later they slipped back under the covers and held each other close.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I want you."

Blaine giggled. "You have me already."

"No," Kurt pushed further. "I _want _you." He pressed himself up against Blaine's thigh and then he realized.

_Oh_. Kurt was half hard again already.

"We don't have to go all the way or anything, but I just want to be close to you again. Slow this time, we're in no rush." Kurt was blushing at this point. Blaine reached up and cupped one red cheek in his hand, stroking a thumb over Kurt's cheekbone.

"Okay."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and brought him in for a kiss; sucking his bottom lip languidly. Blaine kissed him back, and repositioned himself so he was lying on top of Kurt. He gave an experimental thrust of his hips down against Kurt, and was rewarded with a soft sigh. He pulled away for a moment to grab the lube and slick them both up before returning to his spot between Kurt's legs and rutting against him slowly.

"Is this okay?" He asked with a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"This is perfect. You're perfect." There were tears pooling in Kurt's eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much it hurts."

The look Kurt gave him was enough to break Blaine's heart. It was still full of love as always, but now there was sadness and longing along with it. "Kurt," Blaine's voice cracked as a tear of his own slid down his cheek. "I love you so much."

"So me how much you love me, Blaine."

They continued to grind up against each other, hands gripping each other tightly as if they were afraid that they would get taken away. And between all of the kisses and sighs and expressions of love, there were promises. Promises of visits, of Blaine coming to New York to live next year. Promises of a too-small apartment that they pretended to hate but secretly loved, and promises of dates and nights where they'd make love all night long.

But most of all, promises of a future together, and of a love that would never die.

And when they finally tipped over the edge and climaxed together, each with the other's name on their tongue, they suddenly weren't as scared anymore. Because tomorrow wasn't goodbye, not really. It was never going to be goodbye for them.

"We'll be okay right? Always?"

"Forever."


End file.
